Chizuko Mikamo
Chizuko Mikamo (nicknamed Chiko) is the main protagonist of the manga series, 'Nijū Mensō no Musume '''written by ''Shinji Ohara. She's very smart and cunning due to the knowledge gained from reading detective novels and training under the famous thief, Twenty Faces, and members of his band. History First introduced as the 11-year-old heiress to the Anastasia Ruby, Chiko lived with her aunt and uncle after her parents died. However, she acted coldly towards her relatives because she knew they were slowly poisoning her in order to inherit her parents’ fortune. Luckily, she was saved by Nijū-Mensō (Twenty Faces), who gave her the choice to leave with him when he had coincidentally been there to steal the Anastasia Ruby. She admired Nijū-Mensō a great deal, and he became a very important role model for her. Chiko learned many tricks from Nijū-Mensō and his gang as she considers them as her new family with viewing Nijū-Mensō as a father-like figure. However, two years later, a sudden train accident caused by Tiger, one of Nijū-Mensō's enemies, killed most of the band and seems to have killed Twenty Faces himself. Chizuko seemed to be the only survivor when a detective who works for her aunt found her. After being "rescued" two years after Nijū-Mensō "kidnapped" her, Chiko is forced to return to her aunt's house, where she became depressed and refuses to talk because of the shock of Twenty Faces' death. A mysterious detective appeared and told Chizuko that there is a possibility that Nijū-Mensō may still be alive somewhere. The news made Chiko more lively and regain her hope. With the help of a few new friends, Chiko must dodge her aunt's attempts to murder her and unravel the mysteries Nijū-Mensō left for her to solve, or so it seems. Role in Rakenzarn Chizuko makes her debut in Chapter 7. In the previous version, she was supposed to be a Date Character where her story arc is very similar to her series. However, all of that are scrapped in the current and newer version. In the game, she is from the Silver Crusade, a guild known for its very good reputation. She is the leader of her own brigade (consist of Sakuya, Gagaga Girl, Nakoruru, Jack Russell, Yuta, Bridget, and Richard). She and her brigade eventually become Kyuu and his brigade's primary rivals. Chizuko first appears at EverGreen Town, overseeing the rumors of a catacomb. It is also where she first met her soon-to-be rival, Kyuu. She appears again when Kyuu is defending a pair of children from being brutally abused by a young man named Samuel. Just when Samuel is going to fight Kyuu, Chizuko intervenes. The man seems to know Chizuko well and decides to back off, though he warns Kyuu (calling him "stupid," too) that he won't forget it. Chizuko comments Kyuu, saying that he's rather brave to stand up against Samuel who's from another well-known guild called Morning Glory. She then makes her exit, claiming she has other things to take care of. Chizuko later returns during the climax of Chapter 8. She assists Kyuu and the brigade in fighting Zazz and Bowyer at the Lost Tower. It turns out that she too is looking for the tower for another client. While Kyuu and the others fight off Bowser in the core chamber, Chizuko helps Sonic, Toriko, and Setsuna (who volunteered to stay behind) in fighting off Zazz and Bowyer. In the aftermath (though not shown), they manage to drive off Zazz and Bowyer when Chizuko's brigade members arrive as well. Kyuu soon meets up with Chizuko again along with her fellow brigade members, Richard and Yuta. Chizuko notes that they might meet again in the future, either they be allies or adversaries. Gallery Chizuko1.jpg Chizuko2.jpg Trivia *She and Kyuu have similar traits as young detectives, but they're completely opposite. **Chizuko was raised by a famous thief while Kyuu was raised by an infamous detective. **Chizuko's friends were a group of skilled thieves while Kyuu's friends were gifted detectives. **Both were rescued from their respective 'captors.' **Chizuko and Kyuu strife to be detectives but their goals are different. The former wants to use her skills to find her mentor while the latter is determined to be like his father. **Chizuko's time period appears to be in the past while Kyuu's takes place in modern times. *Chizuko was originally set as a potential Date character. The idea was that they started out as tensed rivals, especially when Kyuu discovers who she really is and her true goal of signing in the Silver Crusade Guild. Fortunately, he comes to understand her and the fact he can relate to her, and vice versa. This mutual understanding soon develop into romance, but their relationship is threatened when Chizuko is targeted by enemies from Nijū-Mensō's past, including the mysterious White Haired Devil. This would be the darkest of the rest of the potential romance interests. This idea was scrapped for reasons unknown. Category:Non-Playable